But I Love You More
by theambiguousyayo
Summary: So used to being mistreated throughout her days, our half-demon forces herself to put up with Malchior's abusive behavior. On the night she finally decides to end it all, a certain infamous thief talks some sense into her. Oh, how will she EVER repay him?
1. On Impulse

**Hi everybody! I'm back with another story. I really like the plot I've come up with for this one and I hope you all feel the same.**

**I would just like to mention that this story is…pretty graphic. If that's not really your thing you may want to turn around now. In other words, **_**this is a disclaimer.**_

**Well, without further ado, enjoy the read. I'll update once a week.**

**I do not own any of the DC characters/ideas mentioned in the following.**

* * *

><p>Silently, his hands brushed her skin. His teeth sank into her neck, and her nose wrinkled at the stench of alcohol on his breath. His fingernails clawed at her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples until she yelped. With his opposing hand, he pulled her hair, the purple locks entangling about his fist. He was hurting her, and simply put, <em>he didn't care.<em> She was his property, and that's just the way that it was going to be.

"Touch me, Raven," he whispered drunkenly, his words slurring in her ear. Her hands shook and she reached for his manhood without eagerness. Mindlessly, she stroked his cock, and he moaned in her ear as a response. Soon, he pulled her in an upright position and threw her on her hands and knees. He licked his hand and massaged the wetness onto his member before entering her. He was quick and timely with each thrust, bringing solely himself closer and closer to a satisfying finish.

His hands grasped her hips as he pounded her, and he forgot everything else in existence. All that mattered was that he receive pleasure from the rough motion of his hips. Raven could not hold back a tear, and she tasted blood as she bit down on her lip. She wanted to plead for the man to stop, but she could not, for he would likely destroy her friends if she did not sacrifice and put up with him. So instead of resisting the monster, she took all that he gave; she took, and yet she did not happily receive. She liked to think of happy things while he did his business. She liked to imagine she was back on Azarath as a little girl. She remembered the warmth of Azar's hand as she was guided and taught of all that is beautiful within the world.

But the bird was no fool. She knew that the world was a harsh, cruel place with nothing to save her, _ever._ Perhaps she would have Malchior for the remainder of her days—fucking her remorselessly and selfishly, hitting her when under the influence of alcohol, and pretending to treat her like a queen in front of others—incredulously, with the thought of this, Raven suddenly felt even more alone.

Malchior's palm came down on Raven's bottom. He cursed to the sky as he removed himself and finished on her back. Cold and apathetic, he sighed and rolled off of the bed. Raven remained in the position that she was in and stared blankly at the wall before her. Her arms shook as she held back the emotion that overcame her. She heard the bedroom door slide open, and then closed again. Only then did she allow herself to cry.

Books flew from their shelves as they were enveloped in her powers. Clothes were tossed about, and the sheets were ripped from the bed. She was going to be Malchior's property forever, wasn't she?

…

Jason was silent. He wished not to disturb the tranquility that was before him. His eyes watched as the cars glided down the slick, black streets; they looked like ants from the height in which the man was elevated. The perks of his climbing ability, Jason loved to watch Jump City from above as though he were some super being whose omnipotence would be used for the good of protecting the city.

He chuckled aloud at the thought, and his mask distorted the sound. Jason was far from that of a hero…though he did not think of himself as a villain. He was a thief: selfish and indifferent to the feelings of those around him. He was uncaring of others because that very same coldness was what he had been shown all throughout his childhood. He knew that in the goal of attaining better heights for himself, he was bringing harm or suffering to another as a result.

Ah, but though he would not admit it to himself, he was more than just an egocentric ass—he was also a man. And a man was capable of these selfless emotions that Jason so quickly avoided. A man could sacrifice for the benefit of his loved ones.

Jason's eyes scanned the infrequent movement below until he came across a gentleman in a fine suit of clothes; his wife grasped his free arm as she shook with laughter. Her blonde locks bounced with the movement. On her shoulder was a purse that was surely nothing short of _Versace_ or _Coach_. X smirked beneath his mask. That cash wasn't going to be stealing itself.

Just as he perched atop the roof's ledge, he caught sight of Titans' Tower. Its lights were dim, though not completely off. The boy wonder would surely be ready for any sort of crime within the city, no matter the hour of the day. X was unafraid, however. If there was anyone that could catch him, anyone at all, Jason knew that that person was certainly _not_ Robin.

As Jason gazed at the tower in thought, he saw the purple haired demon open the door of the roof. He was always so intrigued by that one. He glanced down at his potential targets once more before deciding to let them off this one time. X leapt across many roofs until he could more clearly see the girl. When he was close enough, (though at a distance that she could not sense him) he watched her movements. Her feet moved her closer and closer to the roof's edge. What was she doing? Jason's brow furrowed. Was she going to go for a midnight flight?

Her hands gripped one another tightly at her chest, and she jumped from tower.

X knew he could not reach her in time. His eyes were as wide as golf balls beneath his mask. He watched in horrific awe as her figure sliced into the waters below. Without thinking, X moved quickly towards the tower. He used the Xenothium's fuel to amplify his speed. When he was at the base of the tower, he held his breath and dove into the sea. He searched until he came across a silhouette in the watery shadows. Had it not been for the moonlight, X would probably have not been able to find the girl.

He reached for her, and when he securely had her, he swam to the surface. He gasped and caught his breath as he pulled her to the shore at the base of the tower. His eyes searched her skin frantically as he wondered what to do. He placed two fingers to her neck and found that a weak, fading pulse was the result of her actions.

X ripped the mask from his face and tugged at Raven's chin. With her lips slightly parted, the man breathed into her, forcing her lungs to accept the oxygen they needed. He continued this for many moments without a faltering hope. Soon, the half-demon would awaken and cough up the water that pervaded her airways.

Her eyes fluttered and she was shocked to find that she was not beneath water. She looked upon the man beside her and did not recognize him. She searched his figure until her gaze rested upon the red x that was across his chest. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream. He pressed a hand to her lips and said,

"Ah, ah, ah, that's no way to thank the man who saved you!" Raven mumbled against X's hand and her chest heaved with shock. What in the hell was he doing here?! Her brows gathered and she tugged at his hand. Slowly, she calmed herself.

"Better?" he asked lightly. Raven nodded slowly. "Good. Cause I think you owe me an explanation." Raven noted the raspy accent in his voice. She was so used to his voice modifier that it was strange to hear what he truly sounded like. She blinked twice, before replying,

"I don't owe you a damned thing." She quickly rose to her feet, only to be overwhelmed by the weakness in her limbs. X caught her before she collapsed.

"Easy, easy," he murmured, steadying her. "Look. I saved your life. I think I deserve to know why you tried to take it in the first place."

Raven avoided his gaze and flushed. She had not intended on being caught in the act. She felt quite uncomfortable as he rudely questioned her. "You don't know anything about me. My life has nothing to do with you."

X sighed. He knew she wasn't going to crack anytime soon. He picked up his mask from the ground and pulled it over his head. With his voice altered once more, he said,

"When you're ready to talk, signal for me, and I'll meet you anywhere you like." X paused before adding, "And come alone. I don't want the boy _blunder _crowding our conversation." Red-X turned away from the girl. He was quite shocked at his own actions. Normally, he really wouldn't care enough to suggest meeting up with Raven again. In fact, he was unsure as to why he even decided she was worthy of being saved. One less Titan to stop him sounded like a very good thing indeed.

"We'll be in touch, Sunshine." With that, X leapt with a small huff, pressed the button on his belt, and vanished into thin air.

Raven folded her arms across her chest. Now X was going to be holding her failure over her head for the next _century._ He would surely use it against her. Perhaps she could go to this..."meeting" and _lie_. Say that she had accidentally fallen.

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. That was a stupid idea. X was an asshole, not an idiot. _An asshole that saved my life. _She added mentally. Perhaps suicide was too quick of a decision. Raven regretted jumping. What if her teammates woke in the morning and were ruined for months upon witnessing her floating corpse?

The half-demon sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She was going to need to meditate—_immediately_.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty then. Don't be shy—review please! c: It warms my heart when y'all do. I'll have chapter 2 out by next Tuesday. Have a good one.<strong>

**-theambiguousyayo**


	2. Ce Soir

**Oh my gosh, I positively vanished! But I'm back now. Sorry—I had a fight with writer's block for the longest, and plus I was busy with school. Enjoy chapter two. I'll post new content every Tuesday, I promise! cx**

**I do not own any of the DC characters/ideas mentioned in the following. K?**

* * *

><p>Malchior watched with uninterested eyes as Raven dressed herself for the day. Her breasts swayed delicately with her quick movement. It was extremely uncomfortable to her—to be naked before his frigid eyes. The way he watched her was attentive and yet unreadable; this was a strange predicament for an empath.<p>

"How's your back, love?" he asked abruptly. He idly bit his nails, which was a habit that Raven absolutely hated. The chomping noises rang continually in her ears.

"My back?"

"You've been walking oddly since the beginning of this week. Did I hurt you that night?"

Raven thought for a moment before replying. She was never going to tell him about what she had tried to do, mostly because that would require far too much explanation. Malchior took her temporary silence as a yes.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I just can't help myself when I'm around you. I just get so lost in the sweet love that we make. It won't happen again." His eyes flickered when he uttered the words—both he and Raven knew that he was a liar; capable of nothing but, and _although_ Raven knew this, she smiled and said, "Of course, darling."

Malchior returned the gesture with a false grin of his own, and for a moment no longer than a single second, Raven sensed agitation. Her muscles stiffened.

"You are an even more horrific liar than I, my love." He said the words through gritted teeth. He stood then, and approached the girl who was frozen in place. His hand grasped her arm so tightly that she yelped. "What aren't you telling me, feeble bird?"

"Nothing, Malchior," she whispered a bit too quickly. "Please…you're hurting me,"

Malchior gazed into Raven's violet eyes and saw the fear in them. He sighed and released his grip. "Raven, I'm sorry. I just get so angry sometimes. You know I love you."

But the girl did not reply. She lifted shaking fingers to her sleeve to pull it over the forming blood clot. Damn her skin for being so susceptible to bruises.

"Don't you?" the man added, willing, hopeful. He did not _truly_ love the girl, but he knew that she had valuable heritage over all demons of hell, and he wanted to marry her so that he too could have a say in the congregation of Trigon the Terrible. Of course, Raven knew nothing of Malchior's true intentions.

"Yes," Raven finally murmured. She turned then, and left for the commons.

…

It was noon, and though she'd hardly slept much for many nights, Raven found that she was _very_ wide-awake. The other Titans acknowledged her as she drank tea silently beside the window in the kitchen. Robin noticed the bags beneath her eyes, but he presumed that she had spent hours fucking Malchior's brains out. That was seemingly all that the two of them did now.

Beast Boy too, noticed the half-demon's alert yet tired eyes. He decided to risk conversation with her.

"Wanna watch me play video games, Rae?" he asked with a grin.

"No, Garfield. But thanks." The shape-shifter knew better than to pester the girl, but he was desperate to see a smile.

"Oh come on. You never watch me play."

The demoness simply shook her head and took a sip from her tea. Malchior entered the room then, and greeted his fellow Titans the way he normally would: High-fiving the boy wonder, knuckle punching the half-metal man, planting a kiss on the hand of the infamous Tameranian, and offering a quick, half-hearted nod to the changeling. Unfortunately, all of the politeness that the sorcerer offered was perhaps as false as a pair of dentures if not even more so. He needed to gain trust, and over the time span of three years, he had his "teammates" practically right where he wanted them. The only problem was Raven. She fell more and more out of love with him as the moments passed, but she knew that if she even contemplated leaving him, he would quickly destroy her home and everything she had ever come to love.

Of course, there was the fact that Malchior had been defeated once before by the demoness: She and the Titans had fought together to entrap him within the very book that the deceased wizard Rorek had used to contain Malchior in the first place—but upon breaking free, Malchior showed the Titans that he was a changed entity entirely; only Raven and Garfield knew that he was full of shit.

Malchior looked upon his girlfriend then, and because her back was to him, he could not see her expression. He sighed. She would probably cause a scene if he tried to talk to her now.

As the girl sat there in thought, she realized it had been a while since her encounter with Red-X. Perhaps this was the night she would contact him.

"I'll be going out tonight." The demoness stated. "I should be back later on."

Each of the Titans nodded in understanding, and without question. They had each learned long ago not to question the girl, for her temper was short, and it was really none of their business anyway.

Malchior stared at Raven through narrowed eyes. He despised when she avoided being with him in the nights. By the time she would return, he'd likely already be asleep. With a quick sigh, the man began mindless banter with Cyborg about his latest installments on the T-Car.

_Good. _Raven thought. _No questions from anyone about the where or when._

…

Jason groaned when he woke. It was hot—_again_—and quite possibly hotter than ever before. His A/C had broken a couple of months back, and he knew there was no point in trying to fix the damned thing. Instead, he pulled the sheets from his body and dressed for the day. As he did so, he thought about Raven. It had been nearly a week since she tried to do what she had. Why hadn't she contacted him yet? Had she chosen to simply ignore him?

At this thought, Jason tripped over his pants as he pulled them on, clumsily falling to the floor.

"Shit," he muttered angrily. Instead of getting up immediately, Jason contemplated going to see Raven himself. He deserved answers, and if she thought she'd be able to hide out, she was very wrong. "Fine. Tonight after I get a good haul, I'll go to the tower."

With that, Red-X left his home in pursuit of some of the finest goods in Jump City.

…

When night fell upon the city, Red-X oversaw much of what went on below. Few civilians walked the sidewalks, for it was not exactly uncommon to be mugged or attacked in Jump City. X searched for any sign of riches to be had, and then his eyes came upon a small, jacketed figure carrying a purse. His being instantly switched to stealth mode as he approached his target. It turned into a dark alley and X knew this was his followed the person that easily baited him in, and when he went in for the snatch, his body was enveloped in a cold, dark energy. He grunted as his body was suddenly lifted into the air.

"Sunshine," he greeted her, a slight smirk forming beneath his mask.

"X," she said casually. She turned to face him, and because the hood of her jacket was still pulled up, he could not see her.

"It's about time you called for me. I was going to sneak into your tower tonight and demand some answers." X paused for a minute before asking, "Mind putting me down?"

"Oh. Sorry; habit. You're a villain, remember? It's my job to capture you." She exhaled as she released the man from his confinement.

"Villain? Me? I think you've got me mixed up with someone else. I'm a _thief_. Not even _villains_ are safe from me; I'd quickly rob them blind too. I look out for _me_, _myself_, and _I_."

Raven half-smiled at this statement, and Jason saw the slight movement upon her lips.

"Now follow me." He said. "I know a place we can talk that's much less…shady."

Before the girl could answer, X powered his suit and teleported to the top of a roof.

"Over here!" he called out through cupped hands. Raven took flight then, following the man into the night and doubting herself slightly; it was difficult to trust someone that was so obviously an enemy to the Titans. Then again, the half-demon was quite conscious of the whole situation, and it seemed that Red-X didn't have any cryptic plans. He surely couldn't take her on alone anyway.

Raven and Jason climbed to the highest point in the city atop a skyscraper and when the man sat down, Raven folded her arms.

"I won't bite. Have a seat."

The half-demon pondered this statement before replying, "I'm fine standing, thank you."

"Suit yourself." He said. "Now. Let's talk about your actions last week, if that's alright."

"Actually X, it isn't 'alright'. What I did was really not of your concern. Now, while I appreciate you saving my life, I…well, I appreciate you saving my…life. That's that." Raven knew that she was being stubborn, but it wasn't exactly on her bucket list to talk with the enemy about her feelings.

She turned away quickly, and began for the tower.

"You wouldn't have shown your face if you didn't want to see me again."

Raven froze at this statement. "Don't make this about you. Look. I came to thank you. That's it." And then she advanced forward again. Just as she was about to take flight, she felt a hand on her arm. She yelped and the man quickly released her.

"I'm sorry! I barely even—" X stiffened. "Why did that hurt you so much?"

Raven noted the change in his tone, in his aura. She quickly thought of a lie.

"We fought Plasmus today and I got shoved into a car."

Beneath Jason's mask, his eyes narrowed. "May I see?" he asked.

"Absolutely not!"

X knew that he was about to lose the girl at this point of conversation. Before Raven could try to leave again, the man made the quick decision to once more, remove his mask.

"Wait. Maybe we can start again." With his voice no longer altered, Raven attempted to distinguish his accent. She blinked. His face was stunning. His hair was dark and curly, cropped neatly above his ears. His face was prickly where facial hair usually grew, but he had obviously shaved recently. His eyes…were of honey. They were perhaps as golden as the sun, and they were the most beautiful orbs Raven had ever glanced into. She blushed because of this, though her hood hid her features.

"Listen. I know what it's like to want to give up on life. And no, I don't know what made you try what you did. But I…I'm glad you're alright. I mean, your friends would have been in the worst shape with you suddenly being stripped from their lives. Especially that green one. He's obviously got the hots for you." X smiled, and Raven blushed even more deeply.

"If you're wondering why I am once again removing my mask, it's because I know you won't tell Robin or any of the other Titans. I know a snitch when I see one."

Still, the demoness was silent. She was quite speechless about the whole situation.

"Well, say something, Sunshine."

"Y-you…I…" Raven was embarrassed at her loss for words. As an empath, she should have had the ultimate advantage over any conversation. She searched his feelings before asking, "Why did you save me?"

X escaped her ongoing gaze for a moment and stared at the bluish sky. "Because." But instead of finishing his response, he turned to sit back down in the same spot as before. This time Raven sat as well, though at a distance.

"Because what?" she finally urged.

"Why do I need to have a reason? Couldn't I have saved you simply from the kindness of my great, big heart?" X could not help but chuckle at this comment, and Raven only continued her questioning stare. Jason sighed briefly before saying,

"I lost one of my pals too early to suicide once. Didn't want to see Bird-Brain, Green Bean, or any of your other friends suffer. Plus, it'd be all over the media. I don't need more villains pouring into my city—and believe me, they would come at the death of a Titan. One less good guy to save the day would mean more destruction."

Raven suddenly felt very selfish. She was a fool indeed for not thinking it all through. If X hadn't saved her, the city may just be in ruins right now. She could not stop a tear from spilling onto her cheek. Shamed, she wiped the moisture with a sleeve.

Jason's eyes softened.

"I'm Jason." He murmured, looking ahead at nothing in particular. Raven turned to observe him before quietly replying, "Nice to meet you."

And the two sat there for many hours, discussing light subjects and neither noting the approximate time of the evening. After a time, Jason had already explained how his biological parents had given him up when he was a baby, his foster father, James, being the kindest man he had ever known. Jason had aspired to be like James when he was young, but cancer had claimed the older man's life before Jason even reached adolescence.

"What about you?" Jason asked abruptly. "What was your childhood like?"

"It wasn't a bowl of cherries, that's for sure," Raven said darkly. She sighed and began.

"My mother was raped by my father when she was young. He needed a human vessel to birth an heir to his throne. I'm sure you recall Trigon the Terrible reigning over the Earth for a short time a few years back? Yeah, that was him."

When Raven sensed his fear, she glanced into the eyes of the man. "I would never harm anyone unless they threatened this city. I refused my father's wishes for me to rule beneath him long ago."

"I see. Please continue." Raven was quite surprised as to how well he had taken in her words. She continued for many moments; discussing much about her demon heritage and little of how she felt about it all. Jason was patient and did not ask questions until she paused to ponder her own thoughts.

Neither of them realized the time. The moon shifted in the night sky as they conversed on and on. Eventually, Raven's eyelids began to feel heavy. The sleepless nights had finally caught up with her.

"I'll need to be going now, X."

The man stood and said, "I told you. When the mask is off, it's Jason."

"Well then goodnight, Jason." With a light nod, she turned for the tower.

"So when do I get to speak with you again?" He called after her. "I enjoy our conversation."

Her back was to him, and so he could not see how the corners of her mouth lifted slightly. "Soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. What d'you think? I'll update soon. Bye c:<strong>

**-theambiguousyayo**


End file.
